


Shrek in the Bathtub

by moonymoony



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonymoony/pseuds/moonymoony
Summary: T'was a dark and stormy night, in the land of far far away.
Kudos: 3





	Shrek in the Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (very very early) 18th Birthday Sophia JKBJKBKJVH

T'was a dark and stormy night, in the land of far far away.

Shrek was sitting in his bubblebath, enjoying some peace and quiet. 

Fiona was asleep with the kids, Donkey was on his daily date-night with Dragon, Puss was spending the night with Humpty Dumpty (the two having just gotten back together after their shell-shocking break up).

Shrek squirted some two-in-one shampoo and conditioner onto his oily green palm, and began to lather it into his nonexistent locks.

A drop of the shampoo was slowly making its way down his matte wrinkly five head.

The drip slid torturously slowly, and made its way through his soft brown eyebrow hairs. 

The drip crept further and further until it began to incline over Shrek's bulbous eyelid.

The drip continued on in an almost gravity-defying manor, and made its way to the tip of Shrek's pale eyelash.

It lost grip of the short hair and fell in slow motion towards Shrek's protruding eyeball.

It touched the shiny surface of Shrek's amber coloured iris.

Shrek screamed.

His muscular arms flailing around wildly in search of a towel.

His chunky fingers found a fluffy thing, and he thought to himself; "This must be a towel."

He brought the thing toward his painful bloodshot eye.

He rubbed his eye with the thing.

Suddenly, the thing squeaked.

Shrek opened his un-injured eye, and took a look at the thing in his hand.

It was one of the three blind mice.

"Oi, watch think yor doin mate?" The mouse yelled, and started wiggling his little walking stick around.

"Aye, I thought ye were a towel!" Shrek said in his sexy scottish accent.

"Easy mistake my dude." the mouse jumped down gracefully and landed on his hind legs on Shrek's soft bath mat.

Shrek was shook so he removed himself from the bath, put on his batman themed dressing gown, and watched some Shane Dawson Conspiracy Theories.

The end.


End file.
